Sacred Moments
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: Sequel to Precious Moments. When Patricia keeps seeing things and having flashbacks of last term, will the Sibuna gang be able to help her out? And when another spirit is awakened, what will she have to say to Patricia? Mostly Peddie and Fabina, some Amfie. No Moy! Mick isn't in this story, neither is Willow. (At least until I change my mind.) Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Patricia_

I could here the gravel crunch under the wheels of my suitcase. I lift it up, shaking the small pebbles from the luggage, and slam it back down making a loud _Wack! _sound against the concrete. A taxi has just dropped me off and i am heading back to Anubis for my senior year. Our last year together. My last year with Eddie. Yes, I am still going out with the bad-boy American, whose dad just happens to be the principal, Mr. Sweet. After all that has happened last year involving Jake and everything, I was a bit nervous coming back. But there was no way that I could stay away. So let's recap: last year I was bascally kidnapped by a new student named Jake, whom of which forced me to _marry_ him, he used me as his little sex toy until Eddie came in a broke into the house with the S.W.A.T. team. Not my best year. But there has been some crazy times with Sibuna and everything.

I take a look around campus and notice that very few people have arrived. I expected considering I got here early. After another five minutes of walking deep in thought, I finally reach the house. I ring the bell and none other than Trudy answers.

"Hello sweetie!" she squeals, and wraps me in a huge hug, causing me to drop my luggage.

"Hi Trudy, is anyone else here yet?" I ask, the smile on my face not wearing off.

"Yes yes, Mara and Joy are here, then Amber should be here soon. **(A/N Yes, Amber and Nina will be in this story.)** I pass the first room which happens to be Nina and Ambers, and then a sad memory comes to mind:

_"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher asks._

_"I object!" A voice yells. I turn my head: KT. "You can't do this, Jake!"_

_"Watch me." Jake laughs evilly. He then pulls out a gun from the pocket of his coat. He then pulls the trigger and a bullet hits KT right in the stomach. She falls to her knees and I race over to her side. She is now lying down._

_"Patricia?" She whispers._

_"Yeah?" I whisper back._

_"You get Eddie back. For you. For him. For me. Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

A single tear rolls down my cheek as I think of what happened at the ceremony last year, when Jake killed KT. There should be three beds in that room, not two. Over the summer, we all went to KT's funeral. I broke down and cried, seeing as I was a witness of her death. As far as I know, Jake was arrested and shipped out to another country or something. I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I realize where I am: home. Yes, Anubis is my home. Holiday is just a temporary place for me to stay.

"Hey Patty!" I hear a voice squeal, and I turn my head to see Joy. I run over to her and give her a quick friendly hug.

"Patricia's here?" I hear another voice call from down the hall. Then the owner of that voice comes out and I see Mara standing there, that is until she runs over to me and gives me a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go unpack so we can talk!" Joy yells _very _excitingly.

So for the next hour, we all unpack, placing posters upon the walls, making our beds, setting up decorations, and talking about our holiday. "So how was America this year, _Yacker?_" Joy jokes, and I stiffle a laugh.

"It was great, but I almost got carsick because of Eddie's driving...They drive on the wrong side of the road! I thought we were going to crash!" I laugh, and both girls chuckle. "So how abot you, Joy? Talk to Fabian a lot?"

"Actually yes, but I've gotten over him. I finally realized that he loves Nina and they are both head over heels for eachother!" She smiles, and I give her a proud look.

"That's great Joy, really. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah I am too, I'd like to make things up to Nina this term and become her friend." She smiles, and then Mara speaks up:

"Hey, I think that I just heard the door slam downstairs, let's go see who's here!" We quickly usher down the stairs and see that Amber, Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome walking in. Alfie is slouched over carrying Amber's bags, and that leaves her free to come over and hug us.

"I missed you all so much!" She shrieks, jumping up and down.

"Hey Ambs, where do you want this?" Alfie manages to speak, while Amber replies by pointing to the corner. Fabian then comes over and gives us all a hug, but then I turn my head to see Mara and Jerome practically making out.

"Get a room!" I joke, mimicking Jerome's famous line.

"Is Nina here yet?!" Fabian asks, looking like a bouncing chipmunk on a sugar high.

"Not yet, lover boy, she lives a whole half world away!" I laugh, and then proceed to greet everyone.

"I have made sweets!" Trudy calls, and we all rush to the kitchen. My mouth is filled with cookies and cake and other sweet desserts when I see Nina come through the door. I choke down my food then we all go a swarm her, except Fabian, who stands behind, waiting for us all to stop hugging her.

"We'll just leave you two alone." I smile, while Joy gives them the tiger noise and smiles.

_Nina_

After I am done being mobbed by everyone, they leave Fabian and I with some alone time. "I bet their eavsdropping." I whisper, and he laughs.

"Yeah, it's not like we can here them or anything!" he shouts the last part, facing thee door. We then hear feet shuffling and I smile.

"I missed you." I say shyly, and hebrings his lips to mine. Nothing long, just a short, sweet kiss. Which I happened to like. Our hands intertwine when he suggest helping me unpack. "Sure, I have a _lot _of stuff to unpack." I smile, and then we proceed to my room.

_Joy_

That night at supper we were all talkign amongst ourselves discussing holiday, and what we did over the summer with who. Apparently Fabian finally got out to see Nina in America. I am truly happy for them, I mean Fabina sounds so much better than Jabian. Wow, now I'm starting to sound like Amber!

"So who all are we missing?" I ask, popping a grape into my mouth.

"As far as I am concerned, we are only missing Eddie...Let me go ring Mr. Sweet." she replies, going to the phone.

"So are you excited to see Eddie?" I ask Patricia, and she pops a smile.

"Stupid question much, Joy?"She mumbles, shoving a fork load spagetti into her mouth. I could tell that she was a bit dissapointed that he was not here yet. Trudy then comes in the room with a worried look on her face.

"Trudy, is everything alright? You don't look so good..." I ask her, and she speaks up:

"Mr. Sweet has just informed me that Eddie will not be returning this year, due to last term's incident's." We all trade looks, but eventually all of our eyes fall on Patricia. She quickly gets up from her chair and exits the room.

* * *

**Okay! So this is the sequel to Precious Moments! This is just a start, and I should have a few chapters written before I post this. Also, please check out "Those Were The Days," a Peddie drabble series I have just recently started. I am going to try and update more often, multi-chap stories like this once every few days once it kicks off, and drabble series' a few times a day! And no, Mick is not in this story, so sorry Moy fans! And yes Joy is truly over Fabian, so if you're a Jabian fan, you might not like this story...so...yeah... love you all! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Joy_

"Mr. Sweet has just informed me that Eddie will not be returning this year, due to last term's incident's." We all trade looks, but eventually all of our eyes fall on Patricia. She quickly gets up from her chair and exits the room.

"I'll just go follow her..." I mumble, scooting out of my chair and following Patricia up the stairs. Judging by the noise, she is in our room. I slowly open the door and see Patricia, curled up in a ball, crying on the floor next to her bed. "Oh, Patricia..." I say, then go over to her and give her a big hug. Just then my phone rings. "Can I?"

"Yeah, s-sure. G-go ahead." she stutters, tears and makeup staining her face. I go out into the hallway, and check the caller ID: Eddie. I quickly press 'answer' then walk into the bathroom.

"Edison Sweet! where on earth are you!" I whisper loudly.

"I'm here, in my dad's office." I swear I can feel him smiling on the other end.

"I thought you weren't coming back?!" My voice now gets louder.

"Yeah, well I wanted to suprise Yacker so I told Trudy what I was going to do, she's in on it, and I want to sneak up on her! She will be so happy!" He sounds like a kid a a candy factory.

"Well, good luck with that..." I sigh, feeling kind of bad for him, only for a second though.

"Why do you say that?"Now I want to slap him.

"Well no offense, 'Osirian,' but right now your girlfriend is on the floor curled up in a ball crying." I kind of have to laugh, his plan epically failed.

"Why is she crying? Is she hurt? Did someone in her family die?" he panics.

"Oh my gosh Eddie! Calm down! None of those things have happened to her! She misses you! Okay, Trudy comes and tells her that your not coming back. The boy she _loves, _is not coming back."

"Oh... Well-"

"Well nothing Edison! You screwed up! And now it's your job to fix it!" I cut him off.

"Fine, just calm her down first, okay, I'll be there at seven.." he sighs, and then hangs up. I shake my head and then go back to my room. I find Patricia laying on her bed, headphones on, makeup fixed. She removes only one earphone when she sees me.

"Who was it?" she asks.

"Umm.. just daddy...he was calling to make sure I got here safely and everything." I quickly lie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just...thinking. I've totally calmed down about it, and you never saw me cry, got it?" I stiffle a laugh and reply:

"That's the Trish I know." I then shake my wrist to see my watch: 6:44. About 15 minutes until the first drama episode goes down. "Why don't we go downstairs, have a rom-com box set marathon?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure, just like old times." She smiles, and then follows me down the steps. By the time we have everything set up, it's 6:58, and I get a text from Eddie.

_Went in the back entrance, in laundry room, distract P-Eddie:D_

"You want anything to drink?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, the usual." she nods, and I smile, putting lemon in her water. Doesn't sound like Patricia, does it? Well guess again... Anyways so while I pretend to be getting her drink, I open the door to the laundry room to see Eddie, pressed up against the wall. "You better hope this goes better than it's playing out in my head." I retort, and I help him into the kitchen quietly. "Hey Patty! I've got a little suprise for ya! Close your eyes!" I call out, and she replies with a 'whatever.'

_Patricia_

I unfourtanetly do as Joy says and close my eyes. I feel someone come up behind me. Then whoever is there moves there mouth to my ear and whispers: "Hey_ Yacker."_ That voice sends a chill down my spine, and I quickly pop open my eyes. Right now I'm getting mixed emotions. Angry, happy, _in love_. He comes up next to me and sits on the couch.

"I thought you weren't coming back." I mumble, twittling with my thumbs.

"I wanted to suprise you." He replies. "What? No, '_Oh Eddie, I missed you!'_ or_ 'What are you doing here Slimeball?'"_ he asks, mimicking my voice. That right there, makes me crack. I practically throw myself into his arms an tears of happiness flow down my cheeks. I let go of him and then he pulls me in for a kiss. We practically sit there and snog for about five minutes when I notice that Joy has left the room.

"I really did miss you." I sigh, and then he looks me staright in the eye. We then sit there and have a staring contest until he gives up and begins blinking rapidly. "I was always the strongest, wasn't I?" I joke, and then he laughs.

"I brought a movie." he says, pulling the movie _ZOMBIELAND _out of his bag. We sit there and watch it over and over until one of us eventually falls asleep. By one of us, I mean me.

_Eddie_

Around midnight, Yacker fell asleep in my arms. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. I sit there and carefully play with a lock of her new-found wavy hair until I fall asleep.

We wake up the next morning and Yacker immediatly gets up and begins to panic. "Oh my gosh what happened?! Did we get caught? Are we in trouble?!"

"Haha no, Trudy closed all the doors for us and you fell asleep here on the couch, so I decided that it would be best if I just let you sleep here. Besides, your cute when you sleep." I smile, and she laughs. "Do you wanna go on a date later? Maybe a walk or a picnic or-"

"Yeah, a walk sounds nice. How about we go on a midnight walk though? The witching hour!" She laughs, and I chuckle a bit.

"Well I'm supposed to go see sweetie so-"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. I'll see you later." She smiles, and then proceeds up to her room.

_Patricia_

So right now, it's eleven o'clock, and Amber is getting me ready for my date. Victor has gone out so Trudy is letting us stay up until midnight. Eddie and I agreed that we would meet eachother about ten-to-twleve, so we would have time to sneak out. We spend about twenty minutes picking out my outfit, which happens to be a red and black skirt, a grey lace shirt with ruffles, my black leather jacket, black tights, and my "baddest" shoes, as I like to call them. Then fifteen minutes on making my hair wavy, pinning my bangs up, and another fifteen doing my usual makeup routine: dusty purple eyeshadow, and a winged liner. "Okay, now you're ready." Amber sighs happily, while I straighten my outfit. "Ready?" she asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I laugh,and then I quickly hop down the steps. Eddie is awaited at the bottom and all I see is him in awe. Do I really look that good?

"You look-wow-" he sutters, and I stiffle a laugh.

"Come on, sappy." I reply as our hands intertwine. We walk out the front door, and down the trail of the grounds. We sit there for about an hour and talk, nothing important at all.

"How are we going to get let in?" He wonders.

"Relax, Amber's staying up so I'll just text her when we get there." We then begin to head back, seeing as it's almost 1:30. Just as we are about to begin to see the outline of Anubis, I see a figure in the corner of my eye. It flashes by quickly, and then is gone. I stop in my tracks.

"What is it?" Eddie asks, and panic immediately begins to flood my face.

* * *

**Okay! So! Second chapter! I'm going to try and have a cliffy at the end of each chapter, but sometimes it won't work... Please! R&R! Also, send in prompts for ****_Those Were The Days_**** please, I would really appreciate it! Because chances are, it will get written! Also, everyone heard about how TeenNick now is the station that airs HOA? Starting on Monday, February 25th, HOA will air at 8:30 ET, 5:30 PT, Monday through Thursday! How awesome is that! Love you all! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Patricia_

"Relax, Amber's staying up so I'll just text her when we get there." We then begin to head back, seeing as it's almost 1:30. Just as we are about to begin to see the outline of Anubis, I see a figure in the corner of my eye. It flashes by quickly, and then is gone. I stop in my tracks.

"What is it?" Eddie asks, and panic immediately begins to flood my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." I mumble, and his grip on me tightens. We begin to walk faster back to Anubis when I text Amber. As we reach the front door, Amber gladly lets us in. Eddie kisses me goodnight, and we walk up the stairs.

"Here Patricia, come in my room, so we can talk about your date." she smiles, and leads me through the door. "Sooooo, how was it?"

"It was great, nothing too big or fancy, just the way I like it."

"Aww, that's cute." Nina chimes in.

"A-And there's one more thing." I stutter. Nina now gets a worried look on her face while Amber's lights up.

"Did he ask you to marry him?!" Amber squeals. I just shake my head, blushing a bit, and reply:

"No Amber, don't be ridiculous! I-I saw some kind of shadow. Or a figure, moving in the dark, whatever it was, it was watching us." I whisper, causing Amber's face to darken as well.

"Let's just get some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Nina suggests, and then I walk back to my room and slip under the covers of my bed. My own bed.

I wake up that morning and realize all of what has happened the past night. But then I feel even worse when I realize that today is: the last day of holiday. I sigh and then pull the covers back, climbing out of bed. I slip into some clothes, nothing fancy, and head down to breakfast. I am one of the last ones there, except for Eddie, of course. I take my seat next to Joy and place a scone on my plate. As I am eating, Eddie enters. "Morning everyone, beautiful Yacker." He says, kissing my cheek and making me blush a bit as he takes his seat next to me. I then pour cereal into a bowl and begin to eat while Eddie grasps my hand under the table, playing with my fingers. I smile as I finish eating Eddie and I go to Nina and Amber's room.

"I think we need a Sibuna meeting, ya know?" I say through my teeth, as Amber texts both Fabian and Alfie. In an instant they are both in the room. Joy follows them both.

"What's this about?"Alfie groans.

"Yeah, isn't it a little early for a mystery this term?" Joy whines.

"Well we only have one thing to announce, mystery wise." Nina begins. "Last night, Patricia and Eddie saw a shadow. Patricia thinks that whoever it is, they are spying on us." Everyone's gazes fall upon Eddie and I, while Fabian speaks up:

"Who do you think it is? Vera? Jake?" I cringe at his name, and Eddie wraps his arm around me, whispering reassurance in my ear. "Sorry Patricia..." Fabian mutters, and then Nina speaks once more.

"Anyways, getting off that topic...I think we should have a Sibuna reunion, tonight, in the tunnels, midnight." I smile, as does everyone else. "Boys wait in the laundry room while us girls will sneak down tonight, and we'll go through the bread oven, got it?" Nina explains. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." We all echo, placing our right hand over our eye.

_**Later That Night**_

_Amber_

All of us girls carefully walk down the steps, and notice that Victor isn't in his office. We find the boys in the laundry room, waiting for us as planned.

"No trouble getting past Victor then?" Fabian whispers.

"No, he wasn't in his office." Nina replies.

"Weird, old Vicky is always there!" Eddie chuckles, and we all return the laugh.

"Let's just go, Fabian and I brought down all the supplies earlier." Nina says, and we all follow her as she places her locket up to the bread oven. It opens magically, as usual. We all climb through, but Nina stops us when she pokes her head out and sees Victor, mixing his potions, Corbierre by his side.

"What do we do?" I ask, clearly panicking.

"Let me handle it." Alfie says, and steps through us. He then searches around on the ground, until he finds a decent size rock. Alfie chucks the rock at the wall on the other side of the cellar. Victor quickly follows the noise, and we all shuffle to the antechamber entrance as Nina enters the code: _1890_. We all make it through the door and it closes shut. As we enter the antechamber, Nina speaks up:

"Okay, head count. One, two three, four, five six, sev-where's Joy at?"

* * *

**Chapter 3! I hope you all like! By the way, I deleted Scars and Souvenirs! Please send in prompts! And sorry that this is a shorter chapter, I know...Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Patricia_

"Okay, head count. One, two three, four, five six, sev-where's Joy at?" Nina counts off, and when she stops, we all begin to panic. I slowly look out the small hole in the antechamber door, and am sinned with the sight of Victor, and Joy.

"Guys, we have a problem." I state, and Nina turns to me. "Victor's gotten Joy."

"What?" Nina gasps, and Amber turns pale. "What's going on out there?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I can't here too well." I reply, and turn back to watch.

_Joy_

"_What _do you think you are doing Ms. Mercer?" Victor whispered, starting off slowly. I knew that this could only get worse. "I said, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"I-I was j-just looking for my lost bracelet." I quickly lied.

"Well even after your somewhat dissaperance two terms ago, you should be very aware of teh rules around here! Now go! I shall punish you later!" he yells, and then sends me off. I quickly text Patricia:

_Got caught, gonna go thru library entrance, b there in 5- Joy:)_

I then hurry up and exit the main door, rushing to the library. I pick the lock with a bobby pin and am in within a minute. As I go through the tunnels, I see that everyone is there, on the Senet board, spread out around a picnic blanket. Patricia is the first to come a give me a hug.

"Long time no see, eh roomie?" she jokes, and then Nina comes up to me.

"Er...how'd it go?" she asks awkwardly.

"Good,, and listen, Nina. I'm totally over Fabes. I've realized that he loves you and only you. I kind of wanted to make it up to you this term by becoming friends?" I propose. She smiles in return.

"Yeah, that would be great Joy. Now, let's continue on with the eating!" she cheers, and we begin to tear apart the picnic basket full of sandwiches, pudding, cookies, scones, ice cream, and many more delicious foods. The night passed so fast, and we all decided to sleep down here. Turns out that Nina and Fabian were expecting this, so they each brought us a sleeping bag. I turn my head to see Nina and Fabian talking, Amber and Alfie playing games on their phone, and Patricia and Eddie snuggling. That's adorable! Just as I finish examining all of the couples, I hear a noise.

"Guys...did you hear that?" I ask, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I heard that..." Amber says, looking up from her phone, placing it into her pocket. Just then we hear voices.

"Someone's coming!" Patricia whispers loudly. All of us begin to hurry up and pack up the food, sleeping bags, and any trace of evidence that we are here.

"Where do we go?!" Alfie panics.

"Let's go through the tunnel that led us to the room that Nina and the others were in when they fell through Senet." Fabian suggests, and we all follow him. When all of us reach the end, Patricia steps inside, setting down all the stuff. She decides to remain inside while we listen to the voices.

"Those children are beating us at our own game, Victor! If we don't hurry up, that young man will come back and kill them all! Us included!" We hear a voice that sounds like Mr. Sweet's say.

"Why, yes, but you must remember: The Betrayer has gone, and so is he. First his father dies and then he gets shipped to another country? I highly doubt that he'll try anything again this term!" Victor shouts. I quickly look at Patricia, who seems to be hearing none of this. But once I see tears start to well up in her eyes, I know that she's heard everything.

"Eddie! Go comfort you girlfriend! She needs it right now!" I yell at him, but when I turn to look at him, he up against theall, paralyzed. "Eddie!"

"Why him? Why my dad? Couldn't he of just stayed out of it?!" he yells. "God damn him!" Just then he pounds his fist against the wall, and the door to the room Patricia is in begins to close. Eddie nor anyone else seems to take notice. But by the time Patricia is realizing what's going on, the crack s too small for her to fit through.

"Patricia!" We all yell once I get there attention.

"Guys! Help!" She yells, and that is the last we see of her as the door closes.

* * *

**Ooooohhhh! Will they be able to rescue Patricia from the chamber?! Find out in the next chapter! Also! Please send in prompt for_ Those Were The_ _Days! _Also, let either me or Love2Write21 know how you're liking our story _Shadows! _We would appreciate it if you reviewed or PM either of us, and it is posted on my profile. I guess that I'll see you guys next time! Love you all! And sorry bout the short chapter:(**


	5. Chapter 5

_Amber_

"Guys! Help!" She yells, and that is the last we see of her as the door closes. Tears immediately begin to flow from my eyes, as well as Nina's, and especially Joy's.

"Oh my gosh what do we do?" I sob, and Alfie comes over to comfort me. I then turn to Eddie, who has now stepped out of his daze, and is well aware of what's going on. He is now paralyzed once again, and can only speak her name.

"Patricia...Yacker..." he moans.

Just as everyone starts to panic quite frantically, I make a shocking discovery. "Nina! Your locket! It's glowing!" I gasp, and she places the glowing jewelry up to the keyhole.

"Ow! It burned me!" She cries, and we all turn to see her hand blistering. "Maybe it doesn't work for me because I'm not the Osirian...the one that cares about Patricia the most!" She exclaims, taking off her lcoket, and placing it in Eddie's hand. He copies Nina, placing the locket up to the keyhole, and we watch in glory as the door magically slides open.

_Patricia_

I am sitting on the cold, hard, dusty floor as I feel someone come up to me, and slowly remove my arms from my body. I continue to sit there and stare at the wall as I hear voices of panic.

"What's wrong with her?" Only one voice can talk like that: Amber.

"Maybe she has turned into a zombie!" Alfie...

"Why won't she talk?" The voice of our leader, Nina.

"Somebody do something!" That voice is my best friend Joy's. I then feel arms snake around my waist: Eddie.

"Come on, _Yacker, _say something, please..." he begs, and that is the last thing I remember as I black out.

_Eddie_

Yacker has just collapsed in my arms. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Somebody do something!" I shout, and pick her up bridal style, than carry her up to her room, going through the cellar. I place her in her bed, pretending that we've been sleeping the whole time. Trudy then comes in, a worried look wiped across her face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were just sleeping, and then Patricia woke us up, with her tossing and turning. Then when she finally woke up herself, she was paralyzed. So we called Eddie, thinking that he could calm her down, but she wouldn't wake up. Then everyone else came and now she's collapsed or passed out or whatever just please help!" Joy sobs, and Fabian is already on the phone dialing 999. Eventually the paramedics come, and they take Patricia away on a gurney, hooking her up to a breathing mask. Trudy then offers to drive us to the hospital. I sigh as I see the flashing lights begin to speed down the road.

_Fabian_

As soon as we get to the hospital, Eddie practically jumps out of the car and sprints to the doors. I quickly follow, and by the time I reach him, he is at the front desk.

"What room is Patricia Williamson in?"

"Well, currently she is being looked over to see what is wrong with her, but she should be admitted to room 118." the secretary replies, and that's exactly where we go. Eddie says that lifts take too long, or as he calls them, 'elevators' so we ended up climbing three flights of stairs. Once we finally climbed up the stairs, they already had Patricia admitted to her room, and everyone else was there.

_Eddie_

We get there, in the room, and everyone is surrounding Patricia. I simply stand back and watch everyone mob her. Then once everyone realizes that I have not had a chance to see her yet, they leave. I move over to Patricia, her eyes shut, hair matted down. I then grab her hand and cup it in mine. "Hey, Yacker..." I start off, wishing that only she could hear this. "I know that right now, you're not exactly feeling good, and that yu probably can't hear me right now, but I just want you to know how much I love you. You're going to wake up, because I would die if I never saw you again. now hurry up and wake up soon, please. I love you Yacker." I whisper, and then the whole Sibuna gang comes in, as well as a doctor.

"We have just had the results back from all the test that have been run her." The doctor starts off.

"Well, what is it?" I sort of snap.

"Miss Williamson is in a rare form of a comatose state. Only one of our previous patients have had it before, and they reluctantly fought through it."

"Who was the name of the patient?" Joy asks.

"I shall go check the records, I'll be back in a moment." he states, and then we all just sit there.

"Who do you think it is?" Asks Amber.

"I'm not sure, but they must of been older than Patricia, _way_ older." Nina states, and the doctor comes in.

"The name of the patient that has been through this state is-"

"Well come on!" I cut him off.

"Evelyn Meridian Martin." he finishes, and all of our mouths go agape.

* * *

**Oooohhhh! Another twist! Btw, I am so sorry that these chapters keep getting shorter, but I try to end every one with a cliffy:) Send in prompts, review, you know the rest! L-O-V-E YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Nina_

"Evelyn Meridian Martin." he finishes, and all of our mouths go agape. Everyone then turns to look at me as the doctor leaves.

"I don't get it, the time when your Gran had this was when Senkhara was around. But Eddie banished her, so that's not a possibility." Fabian notes, signaling towards Eddie.

"Well how's your Gran now, Nina?" Eddie asks, looking down at his feet.

"She's doing better, but nothing has really happened sine the whole incident..." I mumble, and start to feel sorry for Eddie. "Why don't we all go home, get some rest, and then we'll come back in the morning, okay?" I suggest, and everyone agrees, but Eddie.

"No! I am staying here, right by her side until she wakes up!" he defends, while we just give him a nod and leave. Seeing as I wanted to stay strong for Eddie, I held in all of my tears until we got in the cab. As we all enter, I start to cry into Fabian's shoulder while Amber is doing the same to Alfie. We soon enter Anubis house, gloomy faces are sharing glances as we head off to bed.

**_Nina's Dream_**

_"You must help her child, evil is coming. Evil is awakening."_

_"Sarah?" I ask, and the pasty figure nods._

_"Yes child, it is your's and your friends duty to help her, before evil gets to her, and transforms her. Stay pure at heart, that is the key, pureness of heart." And, with that, Sarah vanishes._

_"Sarah..."_

* * *

I quickly flash out of the dream, scoping out the room. Just darkness, nothing more. Still shaking, I lay back down, and close my eyes. This time, without dreaming.

_Eddie_

I wake up the next morning, my head on the side of Yacker's hospital bed. I stayed here all night with her, praying that she would wake up. She didn't. But throughout the night, I had been watching her heart monitor: everything seems perfectly fine, thank gosh. I began to seek food so I quickly give Patricia's hair a kiss, and then go down to the cafeteria. I almost choke on my soup by slurping it down so fast, and then rush back to Patricia's room. Nothing's changed. Just then my phone rings, Nina.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Eddie...I know that Patricia's really important and right now, but I was wondering if you could come home for a couple of hours? We kind of need an emergency _Sibuna_ meeting."

"Ummmm..." I then glance at the hospital bed, where Patricia lies, and then her heart monitor: normal. "Yeah, sure...I guess I could come. But as soon as were done I'm coming back here." I sigh.

"Great! Hurry up and come home so we can get started, see you in a bit! Bye!" She perks up, and I manage a quick 'Goodbye' before hanging up.

_Alfie_

We were about ready to start the Sibuna meeting when Eddie walked in. He was still wearing the same clothes as yeterday, hair all scruffy, and didn't smell the most pleasent either, may I add. All _six _of us stood in a circle, and began to chat about the important topics. Nina starts off with:

"Okay, so last night, Sarah came to me, and said that we needed to save Patricia from like some 'some great evil' was going to awakened, and all the most important thing is to stay pure of heart." Nina finishes, and I could see that Eddie now looked worse, if that was even possible.

"Well I guess that's okay news, since we are all pure of heart." I say, and no one replies. "Why don't we do some research, Eddie goes back to the hospital, and when we find something, someone can just call Eddie, and we'll go from there." I suggest.

"Yeah, not a bad idea, Alfie!" Joy exclaims. "But by 'we' and 'doing research' you mean Nina and Fabian, don't you?" she adds.

"Maybe..." I trail off.

"Well, if you're all sure about this plan then I guess that I'll be heading off. Call me when you need me." Eddie surfaces, and then leaves the room, calling a cab to the hospital.

_Eddie_

After leaving, I quickly call a taxi and make sure he gets there extra fast. I pay him and then step out, only to be called back over. "Yes sir?" I sigh, tapping my foot against the pavement.

"I'm sorry, I only take pounds, no dollars." The driver tells me, managing a smile. I run my hand through my hair, and then begin to speak:

"Listen sir, the girl I am _in love with_ is in that building, in a coma, and I"m just trying to get back to her as soon as possible." I finish. He sighs, and hands me back the tewenty I handed him before.

"Keep your money, and bless her." He smiles, and then drives off. I stuff the bill in my pocket and then hurry up to Patricia's room. No one lies in the bed. I begin to panic when a nurse comes up to me and says:

"Sir, Miss Williamson has been moved to a different floor, the one below." She then hands me a note with her room number on it, and I follow it. Once in the correct room, I sit down in the chair next to her bed. How much could have happened, it's only been an hour...Apparently I was wrong, because I am shocked to see the jade-green eyes of my girlfriend.

"Eddie?" she stirs.

"Yacker..." I whisper, and then I begin to hug her. "I missed you so much!" I practically yell, and kiss her softly. This soft kiss then turns into something more heated until Patricia's heart monitor begins to beep, and I pull away, worried face.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything! I've been lazy...shame...but... WHO'S EXCITED FOR PEDDIE?! I loved the Peddie promo kiss, and I know for a fact that's not their getting back together kiss, so two Peddie kisses! Yay! And what will happen to Patricia?! I'll probably post another chapter this weekend, if not more...and then I will up date Those Were The Days, and come this week when Peddie happens- A lot more updates! **

****LotsOfLove****


	7. Chapter 7

_Eddie_

"Yacker..." I whisper, and then I begin to hug her. "I missed you so much!" I practically yell, and kiss her softly. This soft kiss then turns into something more heated until Patricia's heart monitor begins to beep, and I pull away, worried face. "Wh-what's wrong?!"

"Oh my gosh, Slimeball. Let me break this down for you. If I'm over here kissing you, it means that my heart monitor will screw up becausae we aren't breathing normally. Once again, slimeball..." She laughs, and my face turns red with embarrassment.

"So when are you gonna be able to get out of this place?" I ask.

"I'm not sure... I did just wake up from a coma, ya know..."

"Very true..." I smirk, as we begin to talk.

* * *

_Nina_

Right now, Fabian and I are at the library doing some research. And so far, we haven't found anything. "Still nothing?" I yell to Fabian.

"Still nothing..." he replies back. "You want to take a break? I'm not sure about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, sure... why not?" I reply, as we slouch down against the balcony. Just then Fabian and I's phone beeps at the same time. "Eddie." we laugh simultaneously.

_Patricia's just woke up, feeling better -Eddie:D_

"Oh that's good." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he was there when she woke up. If not, I would be pretty scared." Fabian replies.

"True... they make a cute couple, don't they?"

"Oh do they... every time Eddie comes back from a date, he's always so lost in love, you know? He really cares about her... _a lot_..." I smile at that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And believe me, Patricia's the same way. Cares about him way too much to let him go."

"Yeah... we should probably go back to the house. We can come back to this later. Maybe we could even go and visit Patricia?" he suggests.

"Yeah sure, sounds great." I smile, and we head back to Anubis, hands intertwined.

* * *

_Joy_

All of us in Sibuna got a text from Eddie, saying that Patricia woke up. Nina called us all to have a Sibuna meeting which we are currently in.

"What's this about?" I ask.

"Nothing really mystery related really, just wanted to talk about Patricia." Nina explains.

"How rude! I thought she was your guys' friends..." Alfie mutters, while we all just roll our eyes.

"Are we going to visit her right now?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen her in forever." I say.

"Yes, we are as a matter of fact going to see her right now. Trudy's called us all cabs and they should be here any moment." Fabian says, and we all head down the stairs. The cabs are there quickly, and between all six of us, we need to take two. When we arrive, Patricia's room is easy enough to navigate, and we are there within a minute or so.

"Patricia!" We all exclaim, rushing over to her.

"How's it going _roomie? _Feeling any better?" I chuckle.

"Pretty good, how about you, _roomie_?" We all laugh and over the course of the hour, randomly chat about past memories and stuff. Around 6, visiting hours are over and all of us are forced to return home.

"Well, I guess that we'll see you tomorrow morning Patricia. Bye!" Alfie says, and we all exit the room except for Eddie.

* * *

_Patricia_

As everyone left the room, Eddie stayed behind for a few minutes. "Hey." I whisper.

"Hey." he smiles, taking a seat next to me. "I'm really glad that you're feeling a bit better, you know that, right?" I smile as he cups my hand in the two of his, our eyes locked.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I'm a bit excited myself. Not exactly fun to be in a coma. You don't get to see the people you care about." I smirk, whn he leans down and kisses me softly. "I see that you're learning, Krueger."

"I guess I am." he laughs, and begins to play with my fingers. Just then a voice comes over the intercom announcing that visiting hours are now officially over. We both frown, when he kisses me forehead, and exits the room.

* * *

_Sibuna's Dream's_

_"Evil is about to be awakened." A voice says. The Sibuna's all turn their heads to see a pale white figure, looking at them with a worried face._

_"What does that mean?" They ask._

_"Stay pure of heart...that is the cure...purity of the heart..." The figure whispers, and turns around._

_"Wait!" She turns back, to face the 7 of them._

_"Yes?" She asks._

_"What do we have to do?" Sibuna asks._

_"Protect the sacred one. Keep her close, physically, mentally, and in your souls." The figure has now vanished, snapping the Sibuna's out of their dreams._

* * *

All seven of the members of Sibuna woke up, blinking rapidly. Cold sweat ran down their faces, as they all sat their, not knowing what was awaiting them.

* * *

**Alright! I think I have an update schedule!**

**Those Were The Days- A few times a week**

**Sacred Moments- Once or twice on weekends**

**Peddie's Reawakening- Whenever there are good Peddie scenes, not just romantically:)**

**Shadows- Love2Write21 and I need to work on that...yeah...**

**But I am so excited to see if HOA won a KCA! Can't wait! Also, send in prompts for Those Were The Days! I finally got back to my prompt list! Yay! I'll maybe update something later...but for now...**

**C ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

All seven of the members of Sibuna woke up, blinking rapidly. Cold sweat ran down their faces, as they all sat their, not knowing what was awaiting them.

* * *

_Nina_

_Sibuna meeting. My room- now_

I texted everyone but Patricia, and within about a minute or so everyone was in a circle.

"I had a dream last night, with a figure. She-"

"Me too." Eddie replies.

"Yeah." and "Us too." Were chorused around us.

"She looked kind of like Sarah. But younger..." I say.

"Yeah, definitly _not _Sarah. But who could it be?" Fabain mutters.

"I've seen her somewhere...I wonder...No, that's not possible..."

"What Nina?" Eddie cuts me off.

"I think that it was Sarah's mother. Louisa Frobisher-Smythe." Everyone's mouths go agape, and they all exchange glances. "Has anyone got in contact with Patricia?" I say, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've texted her. She said that she had the same dream. Nothing different really, just that she was going to go back to bed." Eddie answers.

"Let's just all go back to sleep, yeah? We'll talk about this in the morning..." Fabian mutters, as we all exit the room.

* * *

_Eddie_

I wake up the next morning at about 6:30, and hurry up to get ready. I am out the door by 6:45 and arrive at the hospital by 7. Perfect, considering that visiting hours begin at 7. When I get to Patricia's room I see that she is awake.

"Hey Simeball." She yawns.

"Hey Yacker, why are you up so early? It wasn't because of last night, was it?" I ask worriedly.

"Umm, surprisingly no... I'm just awake because I couldn't wait to see you Slimeball." She smiles, blushing a bit. I go over to her, and kiss her sweetly. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Doctor said that I should be able to go home within a few days. Checked the medical records and found out the reason that there was something wrong with Nina's gran." She looks around and then continues: "They claim that it was just because of shock, but I think we both know the _real _reason why."

I gulp, remembering the event's of last year, and then decide to speak up. "so, pretty weird dream last night, eh?"

"Yeah, can't argue with that... Do you know who that lady was talking about? The Sacred One... I was thinking that it could be Nina, but then why didn't she just say Chosen One?" She trails off.

"I was thinking that too... And I'm the Osirian, so I don' think it's me either..."

"No need to brag, Mr. Special Egyptian Descendent." She rolls her eyes, causing us both to laugh.

* * *

_Fabian_

Nina and I were doing some more research, this time having a bit of an angle. A bit. So far we've been online, in the library dealing with anything and everything we could find about Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. "Find anything?" I call up to her.

"Nope, zip zero nada." she replies with a sigh. We both continue to search, until I come across a book that is blended in, looking like a shelf.

"Nina! I've found something!" I shout up to her. She comes running down the starcase, and over to my side at a table.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of weird, old book... It was camoflouged to look like a shelf." I whisper, running my finger over the binding.

"Well open it!" I do as she says, flipping open the pages to the book. Suprisingly, it is actually in English for once. I begin to read the text:

_Louisa Frobisher-Smythe was married twice, had two children of which two different fathers. She can also be known a Sacred One, a new kind of Chosen One with even more power. Being the Sacred One is hereditary, but can only be passed through one child. the eldest, most commonly. It is also known for Louisa having a twin sister, Helene, but she betrayed Louisa and her family at age 21. Helene Frobisher-Smythe died at the age of 41, a year after Louisa. She was originally the god mother of Louisa's daughter, but once she betrayed them she set her sights on killing her. But before she got to her, Helene died an unknown death._

Both Nina and I stared in shock, trying to process what we had just read.

* * *

**Very short chapter, but a major part has just been revealed! Yay! Also, let me know what you guy's think of the POV'S. I try to do different POV'S, seeing as it's healthy for the plot line and stuff, not just Patricia and Eddie's...I have a problem with that... Yeah but send in prompt for Those Were The Days, review, and all that stuff! P.S. Congrats to HOA for winning the Favourite UK TV show award!**

**Love YOU All**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nina_

Fabian and I were in shock. Louisa had a sister? And she was married twice? Wow...we sure had missed a lot..."Let's just go, we'll take the book with us- not like anyone would actually notice that it was gone- and call a Sibuna meeting." I tell Fabian.

"What about Eddie and Patricia?" he asks.

"Umm... we'll have them hoin over video chat, just make sure that they both are using earbuds." I say, out of breathe as we are running back to the house. We finally get back to Anubis, and are wet from the slight rain outside. Fabian follows me up the stairs into my room, where I see that everyone has already gathered.

"Alright, Sibuna everyone! I'm just assuming that Nina and Fabain have found something, seeing as the texts they sent us all." Amber smiles, gesturing to her phone. We both smile in return. "Well?" she demands.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, we found this book. It was camoflouged with the bookcases, and it had an article about Louisa Frobisher-Smythe." I start off.

"Yeah, apparently Louisa was married twice, had a daughter with her first husband, but they soonly divorced. Turns out that she also had a sister, _Helene_ Frobisher-Smythe. Helene _was _the god mother of her first child, but then betrayed Sarah and her parents once Louisa got remarried. Helene was out to get her daughter, but ndied before she could." Fabian finished for me, and everyone just stared.

"Well do we know the child's name?" Patricia asked over the webcam.

"Erm, let me check." Fabian says, flipping through the book. "Ah- here it is. Erm, Cecellia? Yeah, that's what it is- Cecillia Rose Frobisher-Smythe."

"That's a mouthful." Eddie laughs, looking at us through the screen. "Wait, why is her last name Frobisher-Smythe? Shouldn't it be the last name of her first husband?"

"Well it's not in the book but it's a pretty safe guess that Louisa had the name changed. It would just make things more functional." I answer.

"Does it say how many years Cecellia and Sarah were apart?" Joy questions.

"Erm, no... it doesn't say. I guess that's something that we'll just have to look up later." I sigh.

"Hey, guys? We'd better get going... I think that Patricia over here is getting a bit tired..." Eddie chuckles, causing Patricia to smile.

"Oh, also- I think that I'll be able to come home tomorrow!" Patricia informs us, and we all smile.

"That's great Patricia!" Amber says.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Trixie." Alfie smiles.

"Bye!" she says, and we reply with the same expression.

"Alright, next order of buisness- Patricia's coming home party." Joy says, and both her and Amber squeal.

"Okay! Why don't Joy, Amber, and Mara take care of decorations, while the rest of the house tackle food, entertainment, and everything else?" I suggest, and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

_Amber_

"How about pink and white?" I ask. Mara and Joy turn their heads, and laugh slightly. "What? What did I say?" I pout.

"Pink? For Patricia? Yeah right..." Mara laughs.

"Yeah Amber, try purple and black. Purple's about as girly as you can get from Patricia." Joy explains. I sigh at this, and begin hanging streamers. _Purple and black _streamers. Over the course of the hour, the parler is decorated with balloons, streamers, and a banner. Trudy has already made a cake that says: "Welcome Home Patricia!" on it, while the table is already set.

"Alright, I think we're all set." Mara smiles, as we step back and take a look at our work.

"Let's go to bed, we all need our beauty sleep for tomorrow." I say, as we climb the stairs, and then scurry off to our rooms.

* * *

_Eddie_

"Are you excited about coming home, Yacker?" I ask. She nods sleepily.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see ever-" she cuts herself off by yawning, and I just smile.

"Why don't you get some rest, and I'll make sure that I'm here first thing in the morning so I can take you home, okay?" I ask.

"Don't go..." she begs. I stare into her eyes, and then sigh.

"Aw, fine. I can stay for a few."

"Yay." she says sarcastically. I laugh, and we begin to talk.

"So what was Anubis house like before I came?" I ask. This brings a smile to her face.

"It was normal, to say the least. No mysteries, no ghosts or anything. Just a normal boarding school I guess." She replies.

"What was everyone else like? Ya know, Jerome, Alfie, Amber?" I ask.

"Well, Jerome and Alfie played a lot more pranks actually. I helped them a lot, usually. All three of us used to hang out all of the time. That is until Joy 'left'" she says. "Amber was more high mateninced, definitely..." she then yawns again. "I think that I'm going to end up falling asleep soon." she says.

"I think you are too." I laugh. "I'll see you in the morning, k?" I offer.

"Alright. Bye..." she says, before her face lands in her pillow and she drifts to sleep, peacefully.

* * *

_Patricia_

I wake up the next morning, and I see the sun shining through the window. I smile, as the doctor comes in and tell me to go change into my reuglar clothes. I do as he says, taking the clothes Joy brought me during her last visit. I go into the bathroom, stripping of my hospital gown, and changing into my bright red skinny jeans, black and gold top with angel wings on it, and my leather jacket. I took a shower last night so my hair sits natrually straight, and I pin my bangs up out of my face. I smile as I look in the mirror, and see myself. "Today is the day." I smile, as the doctor calls me out.

"I believe that you are ready to check out, Miss?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess so doc." I say.

"Ready Yacker?" Eddie says from behind me.

"Ready." I answer. Eddie then graps my hand, as we walk out of the hospital, feeling on top of the world. The ride home is short, or at least to me it is.

"Honey we're home!" Eddie shouts. _We're._ **(A/N hehe...one of my fav lines...)**

"Eeeeeeppp! Patricia!" Amber squeals, and runs up to give me a big hug. Eventually everyone comes around and gives me a hug, even Eddie.

"What was that for, Slimeball? I've seen you all morning..." I ask suspiciously.

"A guy can't hug his girlfriend?" he smirks, causing us all to laugh.

"Let's get some cake!" Jerome shouts, as we all file into the parler. The cakes is purple with black studs, and says: "Welcome Home Patricia!" on it. I smile, taking a bite from my piece. All day, we just talk and catch up. Eddie then drags me upstairs, into my room.

"What this time, Krueger?" I smirk.

"I just wanted you to know how much I missed you." he says, looking down at his feet, and then at me. I then kiss him softly, and that turns into somehting more heated.

"Weren't able to do that at the hospital, were we?" I ask, a smile playing at my lips.

"We weren't, were we?" he smirks, kissing me again. We then just sit there, cuddling until I start not to feel good. "You okay?" Eddie asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light-headed." I say carefully, while Eddie sits me up, worried expression whiped across his face.

* * *

**Yeah, really bad cliffy. I know. I was supposed to update last weekend but I was really busy with Easter and yeah... But awes Eddie loves Patricia so much that he wasn't even mad when he found out that she was a sinner:) Awes! Also, next week is the last week of HOA! NO! I'm so sad:...( Sibuna shall live on! Review pwease? They make my heart flutter :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_Patricia_

"Yeah, I'm just a little light-headed." I say carefully, while Eddie sits me up, worried expression whiped across his face. That expression changes and then he rolls his eyes.

"No wonder, you've been having sugar all day..." We both laugh.

"I guess that may have something to do with it... Oh, am I excited to be home or what!" I almost shout.

"Yeah, maybe_ too_ much sugar." He smirks.

"What's wrong with sugar? It's tasty. And it makes me laugh. Hehe!" I giggle, throwing my arms into the air. Eddie smirks again.

"C'mere." he says, pulling me down and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why don't you-"

"-We." I interupt him.

"-we go to sleep, okay? I'm sure that you'll feel much better when you wake up." he says, and we sit there, slowly drifting off.

* * *

_Nina_

_"You must help her child, evil is coming. Evil is awakening."_

_"Sarah?" I ask, and the pasty figure nods._

_"Yes child, it is your's and your friends duty to help her, before evil gets to her, and transforms her. Stay pure at heart, that is the key, pureness of heart." And, with that, Sarah vanishes._

_"Sarah..."_

That memory has been going through my head a lot for some reason, I'm not sure why. Right now I am sitting on the couch beside Fabian, and across from Amber. The party pretty much ended when Patricia went upstairs with Eddie. "Hey Fabian, you want to go do some research?" I ask him.

"What? Oh yeah, sure." he nods, as we go to his room. We are about to shut the door when Amber comes in behind us.

"We have a big mystery to solve. As much as I am a Fabina fan, no... Now come on, we have research!" She exclaims, while I roll my eyes.

"What are you looking up first?" I ask.

"Oh, I think I'll start with Louisa's family tree. What about you?" He asks, as I grab my laptop from his dresser.

"Erm, not sure... Oh! I know!I'll start with 'The Sacred One' I guess. Amber?" I reply, and then turn to Amber.

"I'll start with shoes." she replies. We both roll our eyes, and begin to search.

* * *

_Amber_

After running out of websites to look at shoes, I decided to play games on my phone. I was just about to beat _Slenderman _when- "I've got something!" Nina shouted. Fabian and I rushed to her side. "The Sacred One was also known as...erm...Pakelekia? Yeah, Pakelekia..." She says curiously. "I went on a bunch of name translators, Egyptian, Greek, anything basically here in Europe, and couldn't find anything."

"That's a shame. Pakelekia... It's actually a very pretty name, if you think about it..." I sigh.

"Yeah, well let's just hope that Nina can come to find something about her." Fabian says, turning back to his own laptop. "All I've found so far is the same thing we've already read. I'm assuming that this Pakelekia person is Louisa's daughter's name..." he mutters. "I really could use some information on Helene though, that would definitely help."

"So why don't you just click on her name in the family tree?" I ask.

"I've already tired that, her record's blank." Fabian frowns.

"Record..." Nina whispers.

"Come on American, what're ya thinking?" I encourage.

"What if the school had some records on Helene? Surely the library must have some. The _Frobisher_ library..." She smiles.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fabain exclaims, hopping over the bed.

* * *

_Eddie_

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Yacker's. Her hands are cupped in mine, and she has a small smile on her face. She looks very peaceful. Trying my best not to wake her, I lie back down, only making her shift a little. But I guess that she's a light sleeper because as soon as I moved, she was awake. "What?" She asked, in a daze.

"I see someone's awake." I smile, and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, my head hurts though..." She groans.

"Haha, before you fell asleep you were all hyped up on sugar." I laugh, while she just rolls her eyes. "Wanna go downstairs?" I suggest.

"Yeah, see what the others have been up to..." She mutters, climbing out of bed. We walk down and find the common room being occupied my Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Alfie.

"There they are!" Joy smiles, while both of us roll our eyes.

"Have you seen Fabian, Nina, and Amber?"Jerome asks.

"Nope, though my guess would have to be that there's a 'Fabina' date as Amber likes to call it, and she's getting Nina ready." Patricia covers. Alfie and Joy shoot us glances, and turn back to what they are doing.

"Should we call them?" I ask.

"Nah, it's not a Sibuna meeting or anything. I think that I heard them head out a while ago..." Patricia responds, while I just nod, and bite my lip.

* * *

_Fabian_

Nina, Amber, and I had just headed over to the library using the tunnels. "Okay, I'll take ground floor, while Nina can take upstairs. Amber, just follow Nina..." I say, and begin to decipher through a bunch of books.

"Fabian!" Nina calls from above me.

"What? Have you found something?" I ask.

"No, but I don't think that Pakelekia is Louisa's daughter. Her name was Cecilia, remember?" She reminds me.

"I forgot about that. Maybe it wasn't her original name? I don't know... Try to find a book with a family tree..." I mutter.

"Guys!" Amber calls.

"What Amber?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I've found somthing!" She shouts. I race up to them, careful not to trip up the steps. "It says here, that Cecilia Frobisher-Smythe was not her birth name."

"Well obviously, her surname wouldn't be Frosbisher-Smythe, but continue..." I say.

"Her birth name was unknown. The only part she kept was her middle name, _Rose._" Amber explains.

"Well, at least we've found something." Nina sighs, plopping down against the banister.

"Yeah. I bet she changed her name because it would be too easy to track her dwon, ya know?" I ask. "What are you doing on your phone, anyways?"

"Oh, I'm using this new Hawaiian name thing I got. When you mentioned name translators, I got a bit excited and downloaded this." She beams, while I roll my eyes.

"It's fine, we can take a break." Nina smiles.

"My name in Hawaiian is Amapele. Let's see.. Nina... yours is... Nina?" she asks confused.

"I'm from Hawaii Amber, my names already Hawaiian." Nina explains. I chuckle a bit.

"Now onto Fabian, might as well do everyone's in the house... Your name is Papiano!" Nina and Amber botj burst into laughter, while my face turns a bit red.

"Next! Patricia... Patricia's Hawaiian name is..." She says, looking, but then stops.

"Is what Amber?" Nina asks, still smiling.

_"Pakelekia."_

* * *

**Woop! Drama! Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't updated... Haha I bet some of you were getting confused at first with the Hawiian name thing. It will all be self explanitory next chapter:) Also, send in prompts for TWTD! I recently hit 100 reviews, and am very happy! Awe:( S3 is over:( But there's a rumor that the 90 minute TV-Movie comes out June 1st! I sure hope it does! Sorry if this chapter was a biit rushed, I'm not the best with multi-chaps... I'll probably write another chapter tonight, and then more tomorrow! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Nina_

_"Pakelekia." _Amber answers, a scared look on her face.

"What?!" Fabian and I screech at the same time.

"Maybe it's just a coincedince... It has to be... right?" Fabian panics.

"I wish, nothing is ever a coincidence around here..." I reply, a little shaken up. "But why would it be translated in Hawiian of all things?" I ask.

"I bet the actual name, Pakelekia, has nothing to do with it. It's just a name. But it's a translated name, so no one would suspect it... We need to talk to Patricia. Now." Fabian explains, as we all race through the secret passage, running through the tunnels. By the time we get back to the house, we are all out of breath. The three of us paarde up the stairs, quickly entering Patricia's room.

* * *

_Eddie_

I was in Patricia's room, and we were talking. _Were. _Eventually talking lead to complimenting, complitmenting lead to thanking, and thanking lead to kissing. We were pretty much in the middle of a make-out session when Fabian, Nina, and Amber walked through the door.

"Whoa!" Fabian shouts as we pull apart. Him and Nina blush slightly, as well as Patricia and I.

"As adorable as young love is, we need a Sibuna meeting." Amber laughs, sitting down next to us.

"Already on it." Fabian responds. Joy and Alfie then come in, sitting down on Joy's bed.

"What's this about?" She questions.

"Yeah, you interupted my food." Alfie groans.

"That's not the only thing that was interupted..." Amber sing-songs. Patricia and I roll our eyes, as Nina begins to talk:

"While everyone was off doing whatever, the three of us decided to do some research. That led us to the library. But before we arrived, I found something on The Sacred One." Nina starts, looking over to Fabian, who begins the next part of the story.

"The Sacred One could also be known as Pakelekia. At first, we didn't know what that meant, until Amber got this Hawiian name translator app thing."

"Where is this going?" Joy questions.

"Amber got this Hawiian name translator, and began translating all of our names. She stopped when- well, Pakelekia is a Hawiian name, and translated; it's Patricia." he finishes, and all of our jaws drop.

* * *

_Patricia_

"What?!" I yell.

"We were hoping that it was just a coincedence, but you know-" Amber starts.

"Nothing in this house is ever a coincidence." I sigh, finishing her sentence. Eddie wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asks.

"Yep." Amber says, popping the _p._ "Patricia is The Sacred One." Everyone looks at me, while tears flow down my face.

"Would you stop staring at me? Just leave me alone!" I growl, leaving the room. I go to the bathroom, wipe my eyes, and then curl up on the floor next to Nina and Amber's room. I pull me knees up to my chest, and hug them closely.

"Yacker?" An unsure voice says. _Eddie._ I think, he's the only one that would call me that. "C'mere." he says, and wraps his arms around me. I just sit there and sob into his shirt.

"Now I know how you and Nina feel." I laugh, no humor detected in my voice. "I've had enough drama for today." I sigh.

"Yeah, I'm with ya on that one. Why don't we go downstairs, all watch a movie or something?" He suggests.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe the whole house could join? We could have a movie night." I grin.

"Anything you want." He smiles.

* * *

_Mara_

I was in my room with alone, after everyone left my room. I never really got what they did... Oh well. Just then my phone buzzes: Jerome.

_U hear bout movie nite? -J_

I smile, intriuged, and reply back:

_No, didnt... -M_

His reply is almost immediate:

_whole house. right now. :D -J_

I roll my eyes, and grab a pillow, heading down the stairs. I arrive in the common room, adn see that it has been rearranged. An air matress lays in the center of the floor. Couches surround it, and the floor has popcorn scattered everywhere. Alfie and suprinsingly Amber are sitting on the air matress, Nina and Fabian on the floor next to them, Joy playing games on her phone, sitting on one couch. Jerome is over there too, eaiting for me, so I go over and plop down next to him.

"They really do make a nice couple, don't they?" He asks.

"What?" I ask, confused. He points to Patricia and Eddie, who are lying down on one couch, Eddie's arms wrapped around Patricia's waist. Even though she was awake, Patricia's eyes were closed, and she was smiling softly as Eddie whispered in her ear. "Yeah, they do don't they?" Jerome then pulls me close, puts his arm around me, and we proceed watching _The Hunger Games._

* * *

_Patricia_

Eddie and I were on the couch snuggling, his arms wrapped around me. _The Hunger Games_ was playing in the background, but neither of us were paying any attention. My eyes are closed, and I am listening to Eddie, as we whisper amongst ourselves. "This is perfect." I say. I can feel him smile.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I breathe.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Butterflies form in my stomach. I smile.

"Yes, Eddie. Actually you have." I laugh a bit. He begins to hum, as we both drift asleep, only to be awoken by a loud _BANG!_

* * *

**Eh, a bit shorter than usual, but I think it gets the point across:) Not much of a cliffhanger either, but oh well... I like to think that if I add enough drama in one chapter that it doesn't need to be too long, so...yeah... Also: shoutout to Seddielover945 and Mocha, (anon reviewer) for guessing who The Sacred One was! I'll see y'all later:)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Joy_

_BANG! _The sound is heard throughout the house, surely. "Alfie!" I scold, turning to see that he's just dropped a glass from the cupboard. A thick glass at that.

"Sorry..." he apologizes. I roll my eyes. Everyone eventually wakes up.

"What happened?" Eddie panics.

"Nothing just an idiot who can't be quiet." I explain. He nods, and goes back to snuggling with Patricia.

"Everyone just go back to sleep! And Alfie mate, be quiet, would you?" Jerome replies. I smirk, and place my head back in its pillow. I wake up the next morning, and see that all of Sibuna is gone. I groan, picking myself up from the floor, and heading upstairs. I quickly get dressed, and then find everyone in Nina and Amber's room.

"Thanks for inviting me." I mutter, walking into the room without knocking.

"Knock next time will you? You never know if two people could be-"

"Changing the subject!" Eddie interupts Amber, blushing a bit. "We're pretty sure that Patricia's The Sacred One, okay? According to the book, The Sacred One is a new kind of Chosen One, but with more power. I think that we should figure out what that power is." he suggests.

"I agree with Eddie. We're finally getting somewhere, okay? Plus, according to Nina's dream, evil's awakening... It's supposed to transform Patricia. But we all have to stay pure of heart." Fabian explains, eyeing everyone.

"Good. Today we're having a research day. Everyone split up, and find anything you can on Louisa, Helene, _Pakelekia..._" Nina instructs. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." We all echo. Everyone goes their seperate ways, so I tag along with Patricia and Eddie.

"You coming with us?" he asks.

"Yes Eddie, as much as I love seeing you and Patricia together, now is not the time for snogging." I tease, causing Patricia to roll her eyes and for Eddie to look confused. "Come on. Let's check the library first." I say, pulling them each by the arm.

* * *

_Alfie_

Everyone pretty much split up into couples, leaving Amber and I in her room, researching. Fabian and Nina were here too, but were probably too self-absorbed right now to even notice us. "Right, what are we looking for again?" I ask Amber.

"Erm, Helene Frosbisher-Smythe?" She suggests.

"Yeah sure, see if we can actually find something..." We both begin to search on our laptops. Family trees, records, and still nothing.

"Finding anything?" Fabian asks from across the room.

"Zilch." Amber replies.

"Us too." Nina sighs, closing her laptop. "I mean, the internet's heard of everything, hasn't it?"

"I wish, it would be so much easier if only there was a book titled: 'How To Solve Ancient Egyptian Quests For Dummies.'" Amber sighs, causing us all to chuckle.

"Maybe we could take a quick trip to Victor's office?" I suggest.

"Alfie I'm not so sure-" Fabian starts, but is cut off by Nina.

"No actually, that's a good idea. We just need to figure out how to get him away from his office..." She ponders, scratching behind her ear.

"I've always been good at playing bait." I suggest. Amber turns to me.

"Yeah, that's true. Also, I should probably come with, in case I don't know something goes wrong..." She says, and I smile.

"Alright, let's go break into Victor's office!" Nina encourages, leading us out the door.

"Not the words I like to hear everyday..." Fabian jokes, causing us all to laugh.

* * *

_Eddie_

Right now Patricia and I were investigating the library. Oh yeah, and Joy, too... She had decided to tag along with us. "Find anything?" I call.

"No!" They both shout at the same time. I smirk.

"Hey Eddie!" Joy calls. "I've been thinking of something, I'm not sure why though..." I go upstairs, to see that both of the girls have stopped looking.

"What is it?" I ask, stretching my arms.

"You're Nina's Osirian, right?"

"Yeah..." I say in a 'duh' tone.

"Well if the Chosen One has a protector, wouldn't the Sacred One have one too?" She asks. My face lights up.

"Joy you are officially a genius!" I say, my face lighting up. Patricia scoffs.

"But now we need to figure out who..." Patricia chimes in.

"Yeah. I wonder what they're called...Hmm...Maybe- The Anubisan!" Joy shouts, moving her hands like a director when they picture something. I laugh, while Patricia rolls her eyes. I kiss her cheek, and she smiles faintly.

"Who would it be though?" She asks. I throw an arm around her.

"Not sure, but maybe we should head back... I highly doubt that the others have found anything..." I say, leading them both back.

* * *

_Nina_

"Ready?" Fabian asks, nudging my shoulder.

"As I'll ever be." I say. I give Amber and Alfie a thumbs up, while they both smile. Fabian and I go hide in the girl's corridor.

"What is that racket?!" I hear Victor shout, stomping down the stairs.

"Go!" Fabian mouths, as we take off, into his office. We begin rummaing through everything we can find, tearing apart papers, books, and desk.

"I've found something!" I say.

"Yeah, take a picture, Victor's coming back!" He shouts, as we go back through the girl's corridor door. I quickly snap the picture. "Got it?" He pants.

"Got it..." I sigh.

"Let's call a Sibuna meeting, Patricia, Eddie, and Joy must have found something..." He instructs, just as they come trhough the door.

"Speak of the devils..." I mutter. I signal for them to come up, and they acknowledge me by nodding. We all race up the stairs, and into my room.

* * *

_Eddie_

We were just walking up the stairs when I got a vision. A boy with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and my height standing in a room. _"I've had enough!" He shouts._

_"Too bad. You must fufill your role. It's too late to back out." A mysterious voice says. The next thing I know, the man is coming towards me in a black cloak. "You cannot protect her, Osirian. That is his job." Another image of the boy appears, and then I see carved into his wrist: protector._

I wake up out of the vision panting, when Joy asks: "Eddie, whats wrong?"

"I-I had a vision..." I say, still panting. "I know who Patricia's protetcor is. Everyone looks at me confused, except for Joy and Patricia, who look at me curiously. "It's _Jake._"

* * *

**Hello! I think these updates are going to be only weekly from now on... I've been a bit sidetracked...with something else... It's a surprise though! Okay, so in my first hour, which is orchestra, there's 44 of us, and I have a substitute for the next month, as my conductor is sick. The sub pretty muhc hate us, as we do him. My actual conductor let's us chew gum for rehearsal, but him-nope. He hates it. So my BFF and I bought 3 packs of gum, gave each person a piece in the class, and he caught one person chewing it. So he simply said: "You. Spit that out. If anyone else has gum, spit it out." He thought like maybe 3 people had gum. But nope, the WHOLE ENTIRE CLASS gets up, and pretends to spit out there gum. So then he begins to pick us off one by one, telling us to spit it out. So then my friend, she begins to fake cry. Best fake cry I've ever seen. She begins balling her eyes out! OMFG it was so funny! Story for my rant... Just... Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Patricia_

"WHAT?!" We all screech. I take a deep breath. Tears slip from my eyes.

"Oh, Patricia..." Joy comforts, giving me a hug.

"Eddie, are you sure you haven't made a msitake?" Fabian asks, glancing at him.

"Positive." He assures, which makes me sob even harder.

"Can I have a moment alone?" I choke. Everyone nods, as I take off running down the hall. I yank a coat over my shoulders, and walk out the front door of Anubis house.

I begin walking, the breeze drying my tears. Jake? That can't be right... I hear the crack of a stick. I stop, and then ignoring it, move on. But then out in the distance, a figure comes out. "Hello Patricia." It grins, and then I black out.

* * *

_Alfie_

"Oh my god... This is _really_ bad guys..." I pace. "What are we going to do?"

"At the moment, I'm not so sure..." Nina mumbles. "Joy, could you go and find Patricia please?"

"Yeah, sure..." Joy says, jogging out of the room. I sigh, placing my hands over my forehead. Eddie is already in this position.

"How? That's what I wold like to know, is how..." Fabian mutters. Eddie hasn't said a word.

"I'm not sure, but we'll be needing to figure it out. _Fast_." Amber says.

"Guys!" Joy comes in, panting.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"It's Patricia." We all turn. "I can't find her. I checked everywhere in the house, and in the grounds. Not a sign of her at all." We all gasp.

"Okay, and this dilemma just got ten times worse." I panic.

"Can I talk to Joy? Alone?" Eddie speaks up. Joy gives me a questioniong look.

"Yeah...sure..." She responds, as we all exit the room.

* * *

_Joy_

Everyone goes, leaving just us two in the room. "So... what is it?" I ask.

"I think something's happened to Patricia..." He mumbles.

"Well, thanks. But I've figured that much out already." I say sarcastically.

"Really? Joy now is not the time to be sarcastic..."

"Yeah yeah, sorry... Continue?" I offer.

"We need to save her."

"Okay, let's go get everybody and-"

"No." He cuts me off. "Just us. I've been getting these feelings lately, and they're not good ones either..."

"Eddie?! Why didn't you tell anyone!?" I scold.

"Because, I thought thatmaybe Patricia's had enough to deal with already." He grits through his teeth.

"You know what I think? I think that you're just to damn stubborn and are always wanting to play the hero card. _That's _why you didn't tell anyone." I shoot back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's what you think, honestly? Unbelivable..." He mutters.

"Alright, look... I'm sorry, okay? I'm just under a lot of stress right now. Besides, we're wasting valuable time. Let's just go and search for Patricia." I say, calming us both.

"Yeah... that works. I'm sorry too." He nods, as we open the door. Sibuna waits down the hall.

"You guys get everything worked out?" Nina asks.

"Yeah. Why don't you guys go do some more research, okay? Joy and I are going to try and take care of something else..." Everyone gives him a weird look, but then thankfully shakes it off.

"Okay. But just remeber to call if anything happens." Fabian nods, while we both thank him, heading off down the stairs.

* * *

_Patricia_

I wake up in a cold, dark room. A shiver runs down my spine. Taking in past events, I gulp. "Ah, I seen you've woken up." A voice hisses.

"What do you want from me? I don't even know you! Leave me alone!" I shout.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong... You do know me..." He says, stepping to where I can see him. He pulls off his mask. "Remeber me darling?"

"Rufus..." I growl.

"Oh yes, and I think another little friend of yours would like to say 'hello' to yuo as well." He grins. Another figure steps out of the shadows.

"Hello sweetheart."

"...Jake?" I manage to speak.

"Oh yes. Jake. Jake _Zeno_..." He says, and they both begin to cackle. I'm now officially scared.

* * *

**I am so so sorry that this is so short! But a lot happened, so...yeah... I'm giving you this as a bonus chapter since I didn't update on Saturday, so yeah. Plus. no school today! Whoo! So I'll be writing a lot cuz mom's not home yet... Also, like I said before, I'm working on soemthing else too:) Review!**


End file.
